Harry SlytherinRiddle
by DrPsyko8
Summary: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Father/Son relationship. Slytherin!Harry, Dark!Harry, Harry is the Dark Lord's heir and is friends with Draco Malfoy. Weasley bashing, mostly Ron. Harry/Daphne later in the story. No Slash. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: An Heir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"You know the plan," Lord Voldemort was addressing his two seconds. "Take care of Harry whilst I go to deal with this Longbottom brat. Once I return here, we shall transfigure some corpses from some of this junk and place glamour charms over them. By morning, the wizarding world will believe Lily, James and little Harry Potter dead."

He lovingly placed his one-year-old son, Harry Slytherin-Riddle, into the waiting arms of Lily Potter.

"Make sure that Dumbledore and the rest of the Order think that Sirius is your secret keeper. He has agreed to go to Azkaban to aid all of my Death Eaters that have been caught."

"Yes Milord," both Lily and James replied obediently.

"If anything should happen before I arrive, guard Harry with your life. If anything should happen to him, and you are still alive, you won't like the consequences."

With that he gently placed a kiss on his son's forehead, before turning on his heel and disapperating.

_The Next Morning_

_**TWICE IN ONE NIGHT!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Last night, at approximately 23:43, the Dark Mark was sighted above both Longbottom Manor and the Potter Family Retreat. No survivors were found.**_

_**The two families of three were found dead in their respective homes by auror teams that were called to the sites.**_

_**It is believed the You-Know-Who himself carried out the attacks on the families, both of which were well known to have been part of the movement to fight against You-Know-Who.**_

_**The rumours going around at the moment are mentioning some sort of prophecy. Is this true? Was there really a-**_

Tom Riddle snorted. '_That Skeeter woman can write a load of rubbish'_

He tossed the copy of today's _Daily Prophet_ over his shoulder and returned his attention to the sleeping child on his lap.

Harry Slytherin Riddle looked exactly like his father. He had wavy black hair and disturbingly dark eyes to go with it. Sometimes his eyes even flashed red, just like Tom's.

All of the Death Eaters had been brought forward to the child to kiss his robes, so all knew that the Dark Lord had an heir. This meant the Order probably knew as well, since there was bound to be at least one spy in his ranks.

Only a handful of Tom's most trusted ever got to hold Harry. Lucius Malfoy, both Lily and James Potter, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange were the only people that the Dark Lord trusted enough to hold his son.

However, Bellatrix got the biggest honour of the lot.

After a meeting between the Inner Circle, which was one member short today, since Sirius was in Azkaban, Tom asked Bellatrix to stay behind.

In private, Tom and Bellatrix had a relationship which was the closest he had ever come to friendship; the closest he had ever wanted to come to friendship.

So Bellatrix stayed behind.

"What is it you require, Milord?"

"Bella, I have a preposition." He paused, thinking about how to phrase his next sentance. "Bella, this is not an order or a mission, this is a request from one… acquaintance, to another. You may decline if you wish." Again, he paused. "I want you to be the motherly figure in my son's life. I want him to have a mother as well as a father."

Bellatrix stared in shock before joy lit up her features.

"Milord, I would be honoured!" She gushed.

A genuine smile crossed Tom's face. "Thank you Bella. Come and meet your son properly."

**A/N: Just a short prologue to see what people think. I would appreciate reviews so please take the time to submit one to tell me what you think. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Companion

_****_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_**Parseltongue**_

* * *

><p><em>A Certain Number of Years Later<em>

It was a bright and sunny day at Riddle Manor. It was 24th July and a week before a young Harry Slytherin-Riddle birthday.

However, the weather outside of the mansion was of no consequence to Harry's current task.

Making one's way into the manor, one would be able to hear the frustrated grunts coming from the newly refurbished training room.

In this said training room, Bellatrix Lestrange was trying to teach her 'son' the Gemino Curse.

"Come on Harry. Remember the intent is everything! You have to _want_ to cast the curse. You have to _want _the goblet to multiply."

"I'm trying Bella!"

Bellatrix had long ago told Harry, or as he had taken to calling himself, Harrison, that she wasn't actually Harry's mother, as had requested for him to call her Bella.

Harrison used to wonder who his mother really was, but after asking his father, he had realised that he didn't really want to know. He was perfectly happy with Bella and father.

"_Gemininare!"_ Harry forced out the incantation, with a picture in his mind of the jewel-incrusted goblet in front of him exploding into a shower of duplicates.

The goblet seemed to shiver slightly, before it settled down. Harrison prepared to cast the spell again but was distracted by Bella's voice in his ear.

"Well done Harry! You're not even eight yet and you can cast the Gemino Curse. I wasn't actually expecting you to be able to do it, I was just curious." She then followed this by an excited cackle, reminding Harry why this woman was considered completely insane. "The Dark Lord will be proud with your progress Harry."

Harry beamed at the praise, only to frown slightly.

"Bella, I've asked you before, please call me Harrison, father said that if I wanted to be called Harrison, then I could be."

Bellatrix laughed before adopting a baby voice.

"Ahh is ickle Harry changing his name?" Seeing that Harry wasn't laughing, she sobered up. No matter how close you were to the boy, it was unwise to upset the Dark Lord's son.

She conceded.

"Alright, Harrison it is."

This brought the smile back to young Harrison's face.

"Thank you Bella" He gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Since you did so well on today, tomorrow we will start with the Flagrante Curse, and then go continue with some duelling practice."

Harrison agreed readily, before curiosity took over him.

"What's the Flagrante Curse do?"

"It caused objects to heat up when they are touched. It works well with the Gemino Curse that you just learnt."

He nodded in understanding.

"I have some business to take care of with your father, why don't you go and see Kippy about sorting out your feast for your friends later?"

With that Harrison turned and left the room with the dignity of a prince and the power of a king.

"Kippy!"

The house elf appeared next to him with a crack.

"Yes, Young Master Riddle?" She squeaked enthusiastically. Kippy was Harrison's favourite house-elf at the manor, and he made sure to treat her with respect.

"Draco, Tracey and Daphne will be coming over later. I would like you to prepare a picnic for us."

"Of course, Master Riddle." With that she disappeared.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Harrison, Draco, Tracey and Daphne all back in the training room.<p>

Draco's snobbish voice sounded out. "I think we should all see who can cast the most powerful Reductor Curse."

With a few nods of the head and a bit of deliberation it was decided that Draco would go first, followed by Daphne, then Tracey, and lastly Harrison.

"_Reducto!"_ the curse came from Draco. The dummy smashed into 10 different pieces.

"Not bad, now it's my turn. _Reducto!" _Daphne managed to match Draco's record once the dummy had repaired itself.

"Touché," was Draco's only response.

Tracey stepped up, but her Reductor was only powerful enough to blast the figure into 8 pieces.

Harrison watched as the Dummy was repaired before putting everything into his incantation.

"_Reducto!" _The sound of a smashing dummy again filled the room.

This time though, the dummy could not be repaired, for it was a pile of dust.

Harrison smirked triumphantly, whilst the others looked on in awe.

The sound of clapping drew everyone's attention to the doorway. There stood Tom Riddle, a proud smile on his face.

"Well, Harrison. I don't know many seven-year-olds that could cast a fully powered Reductor Curse." He ruffled Harrison's well styled hair.

"I _am _almost eight, father."

Tom Riddle laughed. "You three were looking pretty good as well."

The other three blushed at the praise from the Dark Lord.

"I came to ask you to clear up that mess you left outside, or at least have Kippy do it. Then your friend have got to go."

"Yes father."

Said father nodded, then left.

Harrison turned to his friends and asked, "You three are coming over next week right? It's my birthday."

The four friends agreed to meet up again on Harrison's birthday, before they prepared to leave via the floo in the living room.

Harrison shook Draco's hand, feeling all of his almost 8 years, and gave Tracey a hug before turning to Daphne. The two of them were alone now, so he plucked up the courage and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling back, leaving both blushing.

"Bye Harrison," she gave him another hug, before she too disappeared in green flames.

* * *

><p>Harrison awoke early on the 31st July, it was his birthday.<p>

He charged downstairs and into the family room before he caught himself. He was 8 now, he couldn't charge around like a seven-year-old.

It just happened that his father saw this quiet contemplation as Harrison entered the room, but he chuckled and chose not to say anything.

Harrison was drawn from these thoughts by his father's presence in the room. His earlier thoughts completely banished from his head, he ran over and jumped on him, beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"Happy Birthday Harrison," his father told him.

"Can I open the presents now? Please?"

Tom grinned and nodded, causing Harrison to spring up and begin tearing wrapping paper off of various items.

Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy had got him a collection of books ranging from how to charge your curses, to the complete guide to dark magic.

Bella had got him two expensive looking daggers with dragon hide sheaths, one of which straps to the inside of the arm, and the second straps to the outside of the calf.

"Bella had wanted to get you daggers that were imbued with basilisk venom, but I told her not to. I think sometimes she needs reminding that you are only sev-" he caught himself at the sharp look his son was giving him and corrected his mistake. "I think she needs reminting that you are only _eight_"

James and Lily had sent him the _Marauders Guide to Becoming an Animagus_. Harrison had heard about animagus and the subject interested him greatly. He set aside the journal to begin reading later.

Lastly, he moved onto his presents from his father. He tore open the paper on, what must have been, at least 15, thick, leather-bound books, all of them on certain aspects of either offensive or dark magic and undeniably ancient. They must have cost, literally, an arm and a leg. '_Hopefully Wormtail is now missing two of his limbs' _

"Bella has been telling me what she has planned for future lessons so I thought I could get you these to help. I also have one more present for you." With that he left the room.

He returned, less than a minute later, with a box about size of one of his new books.

Tom handed the box over to Harrison, excitement and anticipation dancing in his eyes.

Harrison lifted the lid to reveal a stunning green snake. He gasped. The beauty of the emerald green scales that ran the length of the magnificent creature was plain to anyone who saw them.

The snake hissed out a greeting.

_**Hello, young one. **_Came the distinctly feminine voice.

_**Hello. Do you have a name?**_ Harrison replied politely.

_**No, but I suppossse that you can give me one.**_

_**Then I sshall call you Salazar. **_Tom beamed at this. _**Iss that to your liking?**_

_**Yessss, I thank you.**_

Harrison nodded, thinking about how to continue.

_**Salazar, I would like you to be my companion, would you agree to thisss?**_

_**Your father told me you would asssk this. As long as I am not locked in some cage I will agree to your request.**_

Harrison couldn't help but smile. He turned to look at his father, who nodded encouragingly.

He held out his hand to his new serpent companion, who slithered its three-and-a-half foot length around his arm with its diamond shaped head resting on the back of his hand.

Harrison attacked Tom with a hug.

"Thank you, father."


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**A/N: I know it's been while, but I have been working on my other story, False Accusations. Since that is my main story, it takes priority. But that's enough making excuses, I've decided that there will be another time skip here to where Harry is starting his first year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

=0=

=000=

=0=

_**Parseltongue**_

* * *

><p>Harrison Slytherin Riddle was looking forward to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had heard many stories from his father how he had been slightly overwhelmed, but also strangely comfortable inside the cold stone walls of the castle. Tom also admitted it was actually the first place he had ever considered home, although he had never told anyone but Harry this.<p>

Lately, ever since Harrison had received his Hogwarts letter, Tom and Bella had been training him frequently and strictly, preparing him for his new 'adventure' into the prestigious school. Harry had already mastered charms that wouldn't normally be taught until sixth and seventh year, and his new more curses hexes and jinxes than the Weasley twins combined, and that was only spells that were considered 'light'.

Harry's proficiency at dark magic was frightening. Even Bella had conceded that Harrison's Cruciatus Curse was almost as powerful as the Dark Lord's. She had found this out when she made the mistake of being the bringer of bad news whilst Tom and Harry were in one of their many training sessions. Tom had given Harrison the honour of punishing her.

Tom was still not allowing Harry to go on any of his raids with his followers though, and this frustrated Harry to no end, especially since Tom had said himself that Harry was already as powerful as, if not more so, than most of his Death Eaters. Privately, meaning that he hadn't admitted to anyone, Tom knew the reason for this was that Harrison was the only person that he had ever 'loved', after all love was a weakness, and Lord Voldemort did not have weaknesses.

=0=

=000=

=0=

"Harrison!"

The call roused Harrison from his dreamless sleep and back into the world of reality.

"Mmmgggnnnrrr…" Was the only reply he could make.

_**Good morning Massster. **_

Harry managed to manage his vocal cords enough to give a reply to his familiar that was more than a grunt, if that was even possible in parseltongue.

_**And to you too, Salazar.**_

Harrison reached over and grabbed his wand from the bedside table, smiling at the familiar tingle of power that ran through him when he made contact with the cool wood.

"_Tempus,"_ he incanted, and his wand shot out sparks that formed into numbers.

'9.30. An hour and a half to check I've got everything.' It was the first of September, and today Harrison, the son of the Dark Lord, and the Heir of Slytherin, and also the first person to carry the name Slytherin in hundreds of years, would make his appearance into the wizarding world. He chuckled when he imagined the look on everyone's faces when the realised who he was. Admittedly, not many people knew that the Dark Lords name was Riddle, but everyone knew who Slytherin was. He knew for sure that Albus Dumbledore would be shocked, and would almost certainly knew that he shared a name with Tom at the very least, even if he didn't make the connection and figure out that they were actually father and son.

Harrison had been warned of the headmasters manipulative ways, and had long ago started practicing Occlumency. He wasn't a master, but he would easily be able to direct a foreign presence to where he wanted it, before he would be able to break the eye contact needed for a Legilimens to, quite literally, work their magic.

He pulled himself out of bed and wandered into the en-suite bathroom to the side of his room. After a long hot shower, he pulled on his best robes. He needed to make a good first impression even if he would soon be changing into school robes.

Making his way downstairs with Salazar wrapped firmly around the whole length of his arm, he saw his trunk sitting in the middle of the entrance hall, where he had asked Kippy to put it the night before when he had packed it. His trunk was alone though, Tom was nowhere to be seen.

"Father?"

As soon as he had called out he began to make out voices coming from the room next door. Seconds later, the doors opened to reveal Draco and Daphne, with his father trailing behind slightly, holding two shrunken trunks.

"Hello Draco, hey Daphne." A smile lit Harrison's face when he remembered that both Draco and Daphne were travelling with him to Kings Cross due to both their parents being away on 'business'.

"Harrison!" Daphne squealed following it up with a strong hug.

Harrison chuckled lightly as Daphne released him and moved over to Draco before they both shook hands, like the pureblood scions they were raised to be, although both had big smiles on their faces.

Their reunion was cut short by his father though.

"Come on Harrison, Draco, Daphne. If you want to meet Blaise and Tracey before you have to get on the train then we need to leave."

He didn't wait for an answer as he shrunk Harrison's trunk, adding it to the other two, and strode out of the house.

Since only Tom and Harrison could apparate, they would both have to take a passenger when they travelled to an alleyway just outside Kings Cross station. Tom quickly applied some glamours to change his appearance, before grabbing Draco's forearm and disappearing.

Deciding to be daring, Harrison gave Daphne a disarming smile before embracing her tightly and following his father.

=0=

=000=

=0=

The three wizards and one witch were standing by the scarlet monster that was the Hogwarts Express. They were looking for Blaise and Tracey, who had both made their own way to platform 9¾. They had begun to wonder where they were when it got to 10.50, but had deduced that they must already be on the train, and had decided that they should go and find a decent compartment, whilst Tom stayed on the platform in case the Zabinis and the Davis' did actually turn up late.

Just as the train was about to leave, coming through the barrier just behind a family of gingers, was both Blaise and Tracey. They walked briskly over to him, recognising his usual disguise.

"Cutting it a bit fine, aren't you?" He smirked.

Tracey screeched back. "I went over to Blaise's at eight o'clock this morning! He hadn't even started packing! It's like he didn't even want to come!"

Tom turned his gaze to Blaise, who's cheeks were colouring slightly.

"Well, I suggest you make your way onto the train, I presume that Harrison will have managed to get a compartment by now. Where are your parents?"

"They told us to go ahead, so we didn't miss the train." Blaise answered the question.

"Very well, now have a good year."

"We will!" They chorused before almost running onto the train, just as it whistled, as a last warning to get on.

Looking around, over the heads of many parents, Tom only saw the ginger family, who he had now identified to be the blood-traitor Weasleys, still getting on. He would really have to deal with them.

'My son is going to Hogwarts. That will be a shock for the old man.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I was going to make it one big chapter, but I decided to have the arriving at Hogwarts and the sorting and stuff in the next chapter, which will be up shortly. Thanks for reading, and LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrivals & Sorting

**A/N: The second part of 'Leaving'. Mainly just arriving at Hogwarts and the sorting and a bit of other bum fluff. Enjoy!**

=0=

=000=

=0=

_**parseltongue** _

* * *

><p>"Blaise, I can't believe you hadn't packed your trunk." Draco drawled in the way only a Malfoy can.<p>

"Please, it's been half an hour and that's the fifth time someone has said that. Drop. It." Was the scathing reply from Blaise, coming from across the compartment.

Draco just smirked.

Harrison chose this moment to enter the conversation.

"Why did you even pack your trunks? Just wave your wandlike this and say '_pack'," _he said, waving his wand in a simple movement. This caused everybody else's face to fall. Tracey was the first to recover.

"You mean I could have saved three hours of my life?" She spouted angrily.

"Yep! It's also about the simplest spell I know!" It was Harrison's turn to smirk now.

They sat in silence for a while, with Tracey fuming in her place opposite him.

Draco was just as annoyed but hid it well; it was only due to their long friendship that Harrison could tell.

Blaise he could tell was mildly frustrated, as it could have saved him the thirty minutes ridicule at the hands of Draco, not to mention embarrassing himself in front of the Dark Lord.

Daphne was another matter though, she seemed calm and collected, and Harrison had his suspicions that either someone else had packed for her, perhaps a house-elf, or she had also used the simple house-hold charm. After all they did all have untraceable wands.

A short while later, a bushy-haired witch slid open the door to their compartment. Looking at her, Harrison thought that she was probably starting at Hogwarts as well this year, or maybe she was a second year, but this seemed unlikely. He also noted the lack of companions, hinting towards the fact that she may not have many friends.

Taking a deep breath, she started. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Harrison immediately added to his observations. Judging by the haughty voice, she was either intelligent, unbelievably over-confident, perhaps both, or she was a pureblood. However, Harrison knew that she wasn't a pureblood; otherwise he would be aware of her, perhaps a half-blood. This left option one or two, or both.

Deciding to investigate further, he was the first to reply.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't, if you find it though, you can come and stay in this compartment. We are all starting this year and we are trying to make friends."

She shot off a rather goofy looking smile.

"I think Neville can look for his toad by himself." She hesitated, her need for friend battling her urge to help Neville, before she moved forward into the compartment.

Harry moved closer to Daphne to make room for the new addition to sit between himself and Draco.

"So what's your name?" Harrison asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. How about you?"

"I'm Harrison, on my left is Daphne, over there is Blaise and Tracey," he pointed at each of the respectively, "and on your right is Draco."

"Hello everyone." Hermione sang. Harrison was already starting to dislike her but knew he could rely on Draco to get rid of her if need be, whist he still maintained his polite persona. "Why don't you each ask me a question and then I will ask each of you a question, it will help us get to know each other."

'There is the over-confidence, already trying to take control of the situation' Harrison thought.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable." He agreed none the less. "What house do you think you will be in at Hogwarts?" He figured this would be a good start to find out general characteristics.

"I think either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw will be my house, although I think Gryffindor sounds slightly better."

Eyebrows were raised around the 'room', but Granger stayed oblivious.

Daphne spoke next. "How do you feel about coming to Hogwarts?"

Granger's face lit up at this.

"I'm so excited! When I got my Hogwarts letter, I thought it was some sort of prank at first," Harrison had to restrain himself at what she was implying,"but then Professor McGonagall came to our house and showed me and my parents things tha-"

She was cut off, thankfully, by an explosion in the seat next to her.

"WOAH! Are you telling me that your parents are _filthy _Muggles?" He didn't wait for a reply and turned on Harrison. "Harrison! You invited a mudblood into our compartment! What would your father say?"

As soon as he said it, Draco knew he had over stepped. He saw Harrisons sleeve twitch as Salazar got riled up, and he saw how, despite his posture remaining relaxed, his eyes lit up with rage.

"Draco, sit down." He hissed.

Once Draco had indeed followed the disguised order, he turned to a bewildered Granger.

"Get out." He spoke coldly.

"But… I…" Granger spluttered, wondering what was going on.

"Out."

She slumped in resignation and, rather pathetically, shuffled towards the doorway. Once she was gone Draco started to apologise but was cut off, by the sound of a minor privacy ward being erected.

"Do not talk to me about what my father would or would not say!" Harrison's voice boomed around the small space as he stood. "He has spoken to me, and I am doing as he asks!" He felt a small tugging at his hand, and he turned to see Daphne holding it pulling him gently back down.

He sighed, his anger gone, and sat down.

"Sorry I shouted Draco."

Draco just nodded numbly. Only rarely had Harrison ever lost his cool, and it had never been directed at him. He stared as Salazar slithered out and wrapped his now closer to four-and-a-half foot length around his master's shoulders.

_**Do not worry Massster, the blond one desservesss it for doubting you.**_ Salazar spoke to Harrison, giving his input.

Harrison chuckled before replying.

_**Maybe, but he iss my friend.**_

_**Hmmm…sss... Indeed.**_

The silence reigned, but it gradually turned from awkward to comfortable.

=0=

=000=

=0=

The five first-years made their way off of the Hogwarts Express and over to where the twelve foot tall behemoth was shouting.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY! COME O' THEN, OVER 'ERE! THIS WAY!"

Harrison heard someone behind him gasp, but he ignored it. To his right Draco was muttering how 'that's got to be a half-breed', causing him to smirk.

On his left, though was different, Daphne was pressed firmly into his side as they skirted round the shouting _thing, _attempting to get as far away as possible, not that he minded_._

"THA' EVERYONE? RIGH' THEN, FOLLOW ME!"

Follow him they did. They skidded and slipped down the muddy paths that led who knows where. Behind Harrison, Blaise was cursing about getting his robed dirty, and, he must admit, he wasn't too happy about it either.

Suddenly, the figure stopped and introduced himself, in a somewhat quieter tone.

"Righ', hello, I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, but you can just call me Hagrid." He turned at gestured behind him. "Soon, you'll catch your first glimpse of Hogwarts as we come round this bend. Let's keep moving!"

They carried on, and the sighting on Hogwarts was met with loud 'ooh's and 'ahh's. Reaching the lake, the figure, that was now known as Hagrid, shouted, again in his overly loud voice.

"NO MORE 'AN FIVE TO A BOA'."

Needless to say, the gang piled into a boat and the fleet set off toward the castle.

Nearing the base of the cliffs that Hogwarts was built on, Hagrid warned about minding your head, before the boats travelled through a thick layer of ivy, to reveal a large cavern.

The boats bumped against the shore at one end of the cavern and the five jumped out. Harrison couldn't help but notice that Daphne still hadn't left his side and smiled inwardly before looking down at her. This caused a real smile to grace his lips as they made eye contact, her smiling back at him.

The group of first-years made their way into the castle, and Hagrid handed them over to a thin-lipped witch that introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the one that went to the mudblood Granger's house.

She rattled off on a speech about how 'your house is like your family at Hogwarts' and other things, but Harrison wasn't really listening.

"Now, you will wait here whilst the sorting ceremony is prepared." She finished, before turning and walking through a door.

"What do you think we need to do to get sorted? My brother George said that we had to battle a mountain troll!"

Harrison, Draco and Blaise exchanged glances. They knew who had spoken. Draco smirked before stepping forward.

"Honestly, if we had to battle a troll to be sorted, how would anyone survive? You must have less brain than you do money if you believed that, _Weasley_."

Harrison and Blaise chuckled as Weasley turned red.

Weasley couldn't retort though as McGonagall had returned.

"We are ready for you now."

With that, the sorting ceremony started.

=0=

=000=

=0=

Harrison, Draco and Daphne led the new students into the great hall, and Harrison locked his eyes onto the headmasters, Occlumency barriers firmly up.

The group continued down towards where the sorting hat was, and Harrison still didn't look away from the old man's gaze. It was because of this that he didn't notice that almost all of the Slytherin table was paying rapt attention to him, most of them being in some way related to Death Eaters and therefore they knew exactly who he was, either because they had met him, or by word of mouth.

Finally, Dumbledore, looked away from Harrison as the first name was read out for the sorting.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

She was made the first Hufflepuff and the sorting gradually moved forward.

Unsurprisingly, Tracey was made a Slytherin. Then, after a few more people were sorted, came Granger. She ran forward and jammed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harrison stayed impassive, as Draco shot looks of disgust at her as she skipped towards the rowdy table that was decked out in red.

Daphne was then made a Slytherin, and so was Draco.

Then just after Jacob Puddle was sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall gasped.

She made her way over to the headmaster and showed him the parchment that she was reading from.

'They obviously don't read those letters they send out then, otherwise they would know I was coming.' Harrison thought with a wry grin.

He shot a look over to the Slytherin table to where his friends were sat and winked.

McGonagall made her way back over and cleared her throat.

"Slytherin-Riddle, Harrison"

Harrison smirked and walked up to the stool, oozing confidence. He locked eyes with Snape, who nodded subtly, before he sat down a placed the hat on his head.

A soft voice was heard his head.

'Ahh, just like your father, I see. Much like Slytherin himself! Only one place for you…'

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the heir of Slytherin!"

The silence was deafening. Then, as one, Slytherin house stood from their seats.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harrison took the hat off and smirked at the look on McGonagall's face, before he calmly walked down towards the Slytherins, amidst slack jaws, mostly from the Gryffindors.

He took his place between Daphne and Draco with Tracey sitting opposite, who would soon be joined by Blaise.

As the rest of the house sat, and the sorting resumed, Harrison couldn't help but smile.

**A/N2: Well that's that, I wasn't entirely sure about the sorting but tell me if you think its ok. Thanks for reading, LEAVE A REAVIEW!**


End file.
